Ursula Van Pelt
Ursula Van Pelt is Maddie Van Pelt's mother. She was a powerless witch, but she had kept it a secret from Maddie, until another witch, Emma, came to town. In Season 1, she helped Maddie to master her powers in order to steal Emma's powers as the Chosen One during the next eclipse. In Season 2, she has shown to have Maddie's powers. Midway through Season 2, she gives Maddie her powers back after Maddie is upset without them. She has a big crush on Francisco Alonso, they also become engaged, (when she has Maddie's powers) where she casts a Love Pie spell. Summary Season 1 Ursula was trying to help Maddie with her powers. She also tried to get Emma's dad to date her, but it didn't work so well. Ursula's main goal was to get Maddie to steal Emma's powers, so that Maddie could become the Chosen One, but then she found out about The Principal, and that she was a triple threat. Season 2 Ursula finds out when Maddie and Emma defeated the principal, that Maddie's powers have landed on her. She still used them anyway, she made a love pie, new outfit, shoes, curtains, and got Diego unstuck from the sofa. Diego finally made the ball of straps to get Maddie her powers back. It worked. She also made the girls a sleepover which was crashed by the boys. She saw 1/3 of the Witches' Council at the Seven and was afraid that she would tell Katie she has powers. She also tried to help the Realm so she can get powers. Season 3 Ursula loves going to the beach. She runs into Francisco a lot there. She is pranked by H20, but the T3 are blamed for it. She was also sprayed by a smoothie which Diego made for her. When Summer was over, Jax was turned into a kangaroo by the Witches' Council, and she was at school. She also tried to get Francisco to eat a picnic with her in his office. Season 4 Ursula leades the Van Pelt Reunion, and then becomes the Leader of the Coven. In the series finale, A Girl's Sacrifice, Ursula's dream comes true, she distracts Francisco, and when he is about too walk the halls, Ursula kisses him, and he kisses her back. Personality Ursula is a very laid back person. She likes to take Maddie's side. She's very quirky and desperate for a husband, and isn't going to let anything come between her. Relationships Francisco Alonso Ex-Fiance/Kissed Ever since Francisco and his daughter Emma moved to Miami, Ursula has taken an obsessive liking to him and often tries to go out with him, despite the fact she scares him. In Season 2, Ursula used her newfound powers to make a Love Pie and gave it to Francisco and they almost got married before Emma freed him. In Season 4, A Girl's Sacrifice, Ursula kissed Francisco, after Ursula is set on a task to distract him. When he is about to walk the halls, Ursula kissed him, and he kisses her back. Maddie Van Pelt Daughter Ursula is very affectionate with her daughter Maddie and often calls her "Maddie Winkie". They often get into little quarrels. Their relationship is strained in Season 1, when the Principal tricked Maddie into thinking her mother was using her to take her powers, and in Season 2, when Maddie discovers Ursula had her powers the whole time and didn't tell her. They don't really affilaite in the final two seasons. Katie Rice Friend She seems to like Katie. It is revealed in Season 3 that Ursula is close with Katie's Mom and they used to call Maddie and Katie the "diaper divas." She helped Katie in Season 2, when she got the wrong understanding about her suprise birthday party. Sophie Johnson Friend She seems to take a liking to her, although she probably finds her a bit odd and a little intimidating. Emma Alonso Ex-Daughter-In-Law Ursula was engaged with Francisco, and Emma and Maddie were going to be sisters. Ursula is always trying to get Maddie to spend time with Emma so she can spend time with Francisco. Diego Rueda Friend/Former Enemy Ursula disliked Diego due to him being a Churi Kanay. She also doesn't like his Kanay smell and hates him hanging around Maddie. She didn't approve of the relationship between Maddie and Diego and assumed that Maddie was going through a phase. Eventually, Ursula finally accepted Diego when he saved Maddie and their entire family when Jake Novoa threatened them and was more than happy to call Diego, Maddie's boyfriend. Liana Woods Best Friend Through unknown events, Urusla became good friends with Jax's mother, Liana Woods. Through other mysterious events Liana left with Jax's younger sister, Jessie and has been secretly watching over Jax and sending letter to Liana. It's shown they are still close as it's revealed in Monkey Face Emoji, that they are spending time together at Liana's home in Hollywood, Florida. Philip Van Pelt ﻿'Adopted Son' She first met Philip in Kangaroo Jax, when she agreed to pretend to be Philip's Mom just to see Francisco. In The Kanay Strikes Back, she agreed to adopt him, thinking he could help her around the house, when he becomes human. In Season 4, she cries because he leaves to meet his parents (the creators of Zombie Apocalypse 3) and says she will miss having a son, even though he lived with her for only a week. Jax Novoa ﻿'Acquaintance/Former Enemy' She doesn't seem to like Jax, but tries to make peace with him in Season 4 since she is best friends with his mother, Liana. Former Powers and Abilities She is a powerless witch in Season 1, Season 3 and Season 4. Although, She developes Maddie's powers in Season 2, after Maddie lost her powers during the fight with The Principal. Later on in Season 2, she gives Maddie her powers back, which makes her a powerless witch again. * Spell Casting- She cast a love spell onto a pie so that Francisco would fall in love with her. She also cast a spell to seperate the couch pillow and Diego due to his new Kanay power. She also cast a spell to make Sophie a wind up doll and tie up Emma. * Conjuration- She can conjure objects out of thin air. She conjured a new dress and new shoes. Appearances Ursula wears lots of dresses and steals lots of Maddie's shoes every now and then. She wears lots of expensive jewelry too. Trivia *She is seen trying to wear mismatched shoes that barely fit her feet. *Like her daughter, she seems to be self-obsessed. *She encourages Maddie to befriend Emma so that she "can keep her enemies closer". *She likes her daughter's clothes. She even goes as far as to wear Maddie's shoes. *She's in love with Emma's dad Francisco. *She briefly inherited Maddie's powers in Season 2, but gave them back. *She is a powerless witch and is also Maddie's guardian. *She used magic to cast a love spell on Francisco. *Francisco is her ex-fiance. *Francisco used to call her Ursy-wursy when they were dating. *She is revealed to be close friends with Jax's mother, Liana Woods. *Her magic is green, like Maddie's. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Guardians Category:Former Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Every Witch Way/Characters